herofandomcom-20200223-history
Goku
Goku is the hero of the Dragonball franchise. He was a small child with a monkey tail and incredible strength. He ended up saving the world many times over as he aged. =Dragonball= The first part of the Dragonball series, Goku is a 12 year old child at the beginning of the series. Emperor Pilaf Saga One day in the woods, Goku is collecting firewood (entire trees) when he hears something. He goes to investigate to find a girl driving a car. Goku, having never seen a vehicle before is suspicious. He stops the car and is shot at by the girl driving it, when she sees that the bullets didn't kill him, she introduces herself as Bulma. Goku, having never seen a girl before, notices that she doesn't have a monkey tail (like he does) and thinks her strange for it. Though he does note that his Grandpa Gohan didn't have a tail either. Bulma tells Goku about the Dragon Balls after seeing that Goku had the Four Star Ball, and shows her the two that she had gathered. Goku had believed the Ball to be all that was left of his Grandpa, and is surprised that Bulma has two "Grandpa's". Bulma tells him that with all seven balls a single wish could be granted. Bulma, after seeing his strength, decides that he would be a good body guard, so she has him accompany her, and saves her from a monster not much later. While trvalling Bulma and Goku happen upon a lost turtle, who is looking for the sea. A giant animal with a sword tries to take the turtle and eat him, but Goku saves the turtle, dispite Bulma advising otherwise. The turtle is grateful, and once they reach the sea he says that he will come back with a surprise for them. After a few hours the turtle returns, with an old man on his back. The old man reveals himself to be the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. He gives Goku a cloud called the Flying Nimbus that only the pure in heart can ride. Bulma, who cannot ride the Nimbus, asks for something from Roshi, as he thinks she notices a dragon ball around his neck. She asks for it, and Roshi gives it to her, but when she mentions that it can grant wishes he wants it back. Bulma asks if there would be anything she could do to get it, and Roshi asks to see her bellybutton, and after flashing it (and more due to her not knowing she lacked underwear), he hands it over. Goku and Bulma continue their search and come upon a village that is being rampaged by an evil ruler known as Oolong, a powerful shapeshifter. A woman in the town happens to have a dragonball, and she tells them that if they defeat Oolong it is theirs. To do this, Goku is dressed as a girl, as Oolong had been taking girls away from the village. Oolong soon finds out that he was tricked, and runs. Bulma and Goku catch up to him and find out that he is just a shapeshifting pig. Bulma, seeing these powers as potentially useful, drags Oolong along with them. As their journey continues, the car they are in runs out of gas, trapping them in a desert. There they run into Yamcha the Desert Bandit and his shapshifting cat Puar. Bulma passes out from heat before they arrive, and Yamcha tries to rob them. Goku fights him, and Yamcha uses his Ultimate Technique Wolf Fang Fist, but Goku still manages to survive it. Once Bulma wakes up, Yamcha gets shy, as he does around all girls, and runs away. When wondering where to stay that night, Oolong rembers he has a Camper Capsule, so the three stay in that. Oolong drugs Goku and Bulma's drinks so that he can steal the Dragonballs, but is interrupted when Yamcha and Puar try to do the same. Both attempts fail, and Yamcha blows up their Camper, and flees when Goku tries to fight him. He gives them a car to say sorry, but had a homing device on it, so he could follow them as they get the dragonballs, and steal them once they get them all. The Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortune Teller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga =Dragonball Movies= Curse of the Blood Rubies Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Mystical Adventure Path to Power =Dragonball Z= Takes place several years after Goku defeated Piccolo Jr., Goku has a six year old son Gohan at the series beginning. Saiyan Saga After many years Goku is having a reunion with his old friends on Master Roshi's Island. Namek Saga Frieza Saga thumb|300px|right|Goku's First Super Saiyan Transformation Android Saga Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Majin Buu Saga Kid Buu Saga =Dragonball Z Movies= Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge Return of Cooler Super Android 13! Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon =Dragonball Z Specials= Bardock: Father of Goku History of Trunks Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! =Dragonball GT= After Majin Buu was defeated, the world became peaceful, and many of the Z Fighters stopped training. Goku's grandaughter, Pan, is 14 when the series starts. Black Star Dragonball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga A Hero's Legacy Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Aliens